


Tentacles

by peachtasticpop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/F, Flirting, Making Out, Masturbation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtasticpop/pseuds/peachtasticpop
Summary: After some saucy flirting with Amkii, Tara starts to feel horny. She calls her girlfriend, Amkii, and they meet up at the lab to have some fun with tentacles.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this fic is so boring. I spent too much time on it to just delete it

The two aliens were seated on the pink loveseat, Amkii's tail around Tara's waist as they leaned against each other, Tara's purple and fluffy cheeks rubbing against Amkii's shoulder. Working with all sorts of complicated science tools and helping patients all day got pretty stressful after a while. It was nice for the two to be able to spend time together to unwind, even if it was just for a little bit. They'd enjoy every second of this break. Although Amkii was purring quite loudly, that didn't disturb them. If anything, that just made this more relaxing. Of all the sounds in the world, the sound of Amkii's soft purrs was Tara's favorite. They were so soft and calming.

"I think we should be working," Tara whispered, breaking the silence between the two. "But I don't wanna get up."

"We're still on break, don't worry," Amkii replied, closing her eyes. "I set a timer anyways."

Tara let out sigh of relief. Cuddling was nice but admittedly, she was started to get a little bored. Sure, she could probably use this break to take a nap but she felt like that'd just be a waste of time. Naps always feel so short, too. She knew very well she wouldn't regain much energy from a short nap. Taking a deep breath, the fluffier alien slowly brought her hand up to Amkii's thigh, resting her hand for a few seconds before giving the thigh a gentle squeeze.

Surprised, Amkii opened both sets of her pink eyes and let out a quiet gasp, which made Tara move her hand away, afraid that she was upsetting her girlfriend or making her uncomfortable. Tilting her head, Amkii grabbed her girlfriend's hand and placed it back onto her thigh, as if she was approving of Tara's actions. Did she know Tara's intentions? It sure seemed like it.

Tara moved her hand off once again. She had a much better plan. If Amkii didn't mind the thigh squeeze, maybe she wouldn't mind what the white alien was about to do.

Tara stood up and then sat down on Amkii's lap, straddling her. She gazed into her girlfriend's beady eyes for a moment before their lips came together for a kiss, making Amkii's cheeks and the tip of her ears turn a soft shade of purple. The pink eyed alien's lips were so soft and delicate. Tara also noticed how Amkii's lips tasted sweet, like fruit. It must've been because of her lip gloss. The sweet, artificial taste of strawberries only made her want to kiss Amkii even more.

As they kissed, the quieter alien put her hands on the bubblier alien's waist. Her fingers slowly trailed up the other's body, stopping at her breasts. She squished them as she lightly nibbled on the other's soft and pink lips. The two alien's tongues twisted together as they moaned into each other's mouths. A string of saliva connected their lips before completely parting, leaving them both breathless.

Panting, Tara rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. Tara nuzzled into Amkii's hair, sending a shiver down her spine as her warm breath brushed against her soft, pink ear. After having some time to catch her breath, Tara began to grind against Amkii's leg, grinning. The other alien began to rock her hips in response, causing both of them to let out multiple soft moans of pleasure.

As much as she was enjoying herself, Tara questioned if she should even be doing this. Sure, they were on their break but, what if someone were to walk in? She didn't even want to think about the amount of trouble they'd get into if they were caught. Would they end up fired? Would whoever caught them tell everyone what happened? She shook her head. She didn't want to think about this right now. All that mattered was that her and Amkii were having fun at the moment. There's nothing wrong with blowing off a little steam, right?

Unable to help herself of her urges, Tara began to grind on the other alien a little faster. Hearing the moans from the soft girl and watching her squirm and twitch underneath her only motivated her to keep picking up the pace. She kept going, close to finishing. She wondered if Amkii was close, too. Unfortunately for them, their fun had to come to a stop.

The timer went off, ending their break.

"Oh!" Amkii jumped a little. "Tara, sweetie, that was fun but ya gotta get off of me now. Time to go back to work!"

With a sigh, Tara rolled off of her girlfriend, her antennae dropping with her mood. Oh well.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tara laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her purple eyes fixated on the tiles. Her mind drifted, thinking about the events that occurred earlier. Oh, how she wished that encounter had lasted at least a little bit longer. What if that was her only chance to be able to do something like that with Amkii? If only they were in a different setting. Things surely would've gone a lot better if that way the case. Maybe instead of dry humping, they'd be able to go all the way. The white alien blushed a dark tint of purple at the thought.

Her partner was so sweet and adorable, though. Having gross fantasies about her didn't feel right. On the other hand, though, it appeared that Amkii was enjoying herself earlier, too. Clearly she was into it as well. But would she be willing to do something like that again? There was one way to find out. She rolled onto her side, reaching for the phone that rested on her nightstand. It was pretty late at night. Would Amkii even be awake at this hour? Tara would feel bad if she woke up her sweetheart. Plus, she was very ashamed. What would Amkii think of her for being such a huge pervert? Would she judge? Or would she be just as perverse? Tara wasn't sure if she wanted to risk anything right now. With a sigh, she set her phone back down.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to wonder some more. She longed to hear Amkii moaning and crying her name as Tara fucked her with a strapon. Maybe they could try using toys. The imagery of the fuzzy alien squirming and whining with remote controlled vibrators inside of her, begging for Tara to stop teasing excited her quite a bit.

This excited her so much so that she slid her hand down her pants, feeling how damp her panties had gotten. The slightest touch had made her twitch. It seemed that her pussy was much more sensitive and tingly tonight, most likely because of how aroused she was. It was as if it was begging to be touch. She didn't remember the last time she was _t_ _his_ horny, if there even was a time.

She took a deep breath and began to rub herself in a circular motion through her panties. As she bit her bottom lip, her free hand made its way up to her breasts and caressed her erect nipples. Her other hand finally slid inside of her panties. Her index finger and her middle finger massaged the opening of her vagina, teasing it a little. She stuck her fingers in, slowly rubbing her clit. Her hips bucked as she hit the right spot, a few moans leaving her mouth. Unable to control her constant twitching, she had figured she'd found the right spot. The rubbing continued for a while before she had finally orgasmed, leaving her panting on the bed.

It took her a few seconds to finally catch her breath. She decided to get up, wash her hands, and then change her clothing. After that, she laid back down on her soft bed. Even after all of that, she still felt aroused. She still wanted more. Once again, she reached for her phone. Swallowing her pride, she dialed Amkii's number.

The phone rang for a little before the one on the other end picked up.

"Hiya, Tara! What's up?" Amkii answered, in her bubbly and enthusiastic tone. Tara loved that about her. Even so late at night, she was so lively.

"Hey, Am-Ams," Tara responded. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I'm horny. Sorry if you didn't need to hear that. But, would you want to do stuff?" 

The silence from the other end worried Tara a bit.

"I'd, uh, I'd love to actually." Amkii responded, rather quietly. It was always so weird and concerning not to hear her so excited about everything. But, in this case, she was just shy. Honestly, she was thankful Tara had called her. It'd take her forever to gain the courage to ask her girlfriend about doing anything sexual.

"Great!" Tara grinned. "Meet me at the lab, okay? Okay."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tara smiled as she watched her girlfriend skip through the empty halls of the lab. She's so innocent; It's adorable. Tara almost felt bad for doing this to her girlfriend. Using her girlfriend for her own pleasure didn't feel right. At least Amkii was fine with it. She wanted this, too. They continued to walk until Tara stopped them at a door. Taking a key from her bag, she unlocked it and motioned for her girlfriend to enter before her. After Amkii stepped inside, Tara followed, closing the door and locking it again behind them. 

The room they were in had a soft. padded floor and plenty of holes in the wall for tentacles to come out of. At first, the room was just used to keep unstable aliens, hence the padded floor. Overtime, it had just become a pleasure room after someone had figured out how to grow tentacles. Surely, this was much better than being attacked from some monster. 

"This is safe, right?" Amkii asked, obviously worried. She hadn't done anything like this before.

"Duh," Tara replied. "Chami told me about this. So I assume she's probably done this before," The white alien set a timer for the room. For fifteen minutes, they could mess around with the tentacles. When that timer was up, the tentacles would return back to their holes. "Now take off your clothes."

With a nod, the pink, fuzzy alien undressed herself and looked away as her girlfriend did the same. 

One of the purple tentacles made a beeline towards Amkii, snaking around her ankles. This caused her to jerk away her leg, only resulting in her falling onto her butt. Thank goodness for the padded flooring that prevented her from getting hurt from that. She winced as more tentacles came towards her, wrapping themselves around her arms and legs to make sure she couldn't escape from their grasps. The fear slowly drifted away as she got used to the feeling of the slimy tentacles around her. She was even a little aroused by it. 

The tentacles did the same to Tara, squirming around her and tickling her body as they placed her on top of the other restrained alien. More of the limbs came out of the holes in the wall, tying the two girls together. Their lips touched and their eyes closed as they fell into a kiss. After passionately kissing, their tongues swirled together as they grinded against each other, resulting in more arousal. 

Tara squirmed as she felt tentacles penetrate both of her holes and wriggle around inside of her. They slid in and out of her with ease due to how slippery they were, causing loud moans to release from her mouth every time they'd re-enter. They felt so cold but, nice at the same time. This had only just started but she already felt close to reaching her limit. 

Amkii gasped as tentacles stuffed her holes, too. Her hips rolled with each thrust that came from the tentacles, making his moan and cry. She clenched her fists and curled her toes. 

With both of the aliens being fucked, the slimy, phallic limbs began to drill into them even more. Their cries of pleasure grew louder and louder. As if it was substituting as a gag, one tentacle shoved itself into Amkii's mouth, another one doing the same thing to Tara. Even more tentacles arrived, wrapping themselves around more of the girls' limbs and groping anything they could. Some of them had suction cups that cupped their nipples. The amount of tentacles and pleasure was hard for the both of them to process. 

Because of the tentacles in their mouths, their once loud moans had died down a little and sounded much more muffled. As the tentacles picked up their pace, the aliens could feel their bodies getting sore from all the fucking. The more the phallic limbs thrusted, the closer the two girls felt like they were closer to climaxing. Their entire body trembled as they squirmed with the mysterious limbs inside of them. 

After drilling into the girls for a while, the timer for the room went off, resulting in the tentacles to release themselves in all of the holes they were in, some of them climaxing on the two girls' bodies, which made them cum, too. As Tara came, her body went limp. Amkii panted heavily, light blue cum mixing with the tentacle's. 

The tentacles slithered away, back into their holes in the wall, leaving the fluffy alien and the fuzzy alien panting on the floor. It took them a little while before they could catch their breath.

"That was, that was something.." Amkii breathed. 

"Fun, right?" Tara asked.

"Very," The pink alien giggled. "Ah, so messy, though." 

Nodding, Tara stood up and held her hand out to help her girlfriend get up. When Amkii got up, she clung to Tara for balance, much too trembly to support her own weight right now.

"We should get cleaned up now." 

Amkii nodded in agreement.


End file.
